dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonball Fusions 3 (Yoyomom)
This is Yoyomoms idea for a game for smartphones. There is no limit for the amount of characters, fusions, transformations, and alternate designs. Suggestions are welcome. Players can have up to 5 party members and 2 assist characters. =Characters= *CAC (SS, SSB, Silver Earthling, Dark Namekian, Golden Alien, Copper Otherworlder) Earthling, Namekian, Alien, Otherworlder *Pinich (Super saiyan) *Kid Goku (Super saiyan, Super saiyan 3, Super saiyan 4) Gi, GT, Blue Gi, DBM *Goku (Super saiyan, Super saiyan 3, Super saiyan red, Super saiyan blue, Ultra instinct mastered) Gi, DBS, Yadrat atire, Saiyan armor, DBZ epilogue *GT Goku (Super saiyan, Super saiyan 3, Super saiyan 4) Xeno *Young Gohan (Super saiyan, Super saiyan 2) Gi, Orange Gi, Saiyan armor *Gohan (Super saiyan, Super saiyan 2, Super saiyan 4) Gi, Orange Gi, Great saiyaman, GT, Xeno *Piccolo (Dark Namekian) Nail, King Piccolo, Weightless, Kami *Krillin Gi, Buu saga, Saiyan armor, Green and yellow jacket *Yamcha saga, Dragonball, Cell saga, Buu saga *Tien saga, Cell saga, DBS *Chiaotzu *Vegeta (Super saiyan, Super saiyan 3, Super saiyan Blue, Majin Super saiyan 2) saga, DBS, Cell saga, Buu saga *GT Vegeta (Super saiyan, Super saiyan 3, Super saiyan 4) Xeno *Future Trunks (Super saiyan, Super saiyan 3), Jacket, DBS, Jacketless, Saiyan armor, Xeno *Trunks (Super saiyan) 2nd Broly movie, Young Future Trunks *Goten (Super saiyan) Gi, Debut *Hercule *Videl Great Saiyawoman *Pan *Bulla *Uub *Pikkon (Super) *Supreme Kai (Kabito Kai) *Jaco *Arale *Raditz (Super saiyan 3) *Gine *Bardok (Super saiyan) DBO *Saibaman *Nappa (Super saiyan 3) armor, Armorless *Dodoria *Zarbon *Recoom Armorless *Burter *Jeice *Guldo *Ginyu armor, Orange Gi *Frieza (2nd form, 3rd form, Final form, Golden) Armorless/Battle damaged/Mecha *Dr. Gero *19 19,000 *16 *Lapis (Super 17) saga, GT with brown pants, DBS *Lazuli saga, Cell saga, Buu saga, DBS *Cell (Semi-perfect, Perfect, Silver) *Cell Jr. *Dabura Demon *Good Buu *Pure Buu (Copper) *Turtles *Cooler (4th form) Meta *Broly (Legendary Super saiyan, Legendary Super saiyan 3, Legendary Super saiyan 4) Bio-Broly {Can use Golden Ozaroo} *Super Janemba (Evil Demon) *Baby (Adult) *Nouva Shenron (Super) *Syn Shenron (Omega) *Beerus *Whis *Champa *Vados *Hit *Cabbe (Super saiyan) *Frost ("3rd" form, Final form) *Magetta *Botamo *Towa Darkness (Demon) *Mira out of control (Super) *Goku Black (Super saiyan Rose) *Zamasu *Chi-chi saga, Majunior saga *Bulma saga, Rider, Buu saga *Launch (Sneeze) *Tarble (Super saiyan) *King Vegeta (Super saiyan) Xeno *King Cold *Super Buu and Yamcha absorbed, Gotenks absorbed, Celluza absorbed *Tagoma *Rildo *Eis Shenron (Super) *13 (Super) *Bojack (Full powered) *Zangya *Hatchiyack (Super) *GT Goten (Super saiyan) shirt, Xeno *GT Trunks (Super saiyan, Super saiyan 3), jacket *Tapion *Future Mai {Can use Fusion Pilaf machine} *Demigra (Finale, Makyouka) *Kale (Super Saiyan Berserk, True legendary Super siayn) *Caulifla (Super Saiyan, Super saiyan 2) *Jiren *Brianne de Chateau *Paparoni {Can use Aniraza} *Ganos *Bergamo *Murichim *Dr. Kochin {Can summon Dr. Wheelo} *Hoi {Can summon Hirudegarn} =Fusions= *Goku + Vegeta = Gogeta (Super saiyan, Super saiyan 3, Super saiyan Blue, Super saiyan 4, Super saiyan white) Metamoran, Vegito, Xeno Vegito *GT Goku + GT Vegeta = SS4 GT Gogeta (Super saiyan white) Metamoran *Goten + Trunks = Gotenks (Super saiyan, Super saiyan 3) Metamoran *Tien + Yamcha = Tiencha Metamoran *Piccolo + Krillin = Prillin Metamoran *Raditz + Nappa = Rappa (Super saiyan 3) Natz *Recoom + Burter = Recooter (Ginyu force armor, Matamorian) *Jeice + Guldo = Guice (Ginyu force armor, Metamoran) *Goku + Broly = SS/LSS Karoly (SS3/LSS3) *Kid Goku + Krillin = Gorilin *Kid Gohan + Krillin = Krigohan *Bardock + Goku = Baroto (Super saiyan) *Videl + Pan = Pandel *Towa + Gine = Towane *Young Gohan + Trunks = Young Gohanks (Super saiyan) *Kid Goku + Young Gohan = Kuhan (Super saiyan) *Future Trunks + Vegeta = Vegenks (Super saiyan, Super saiyan 3) Vegeks *Majin Buu + Hercule = Majin Hurcule *Cell + Frieza = Celluza (Gold/Silver) *Captain Ginyu + Gohan = Ginyuman *Arale + Towa = Towale *Pan + Bulla = Bulpan (Super saiyan) *Yamcha + Vegeta = Yamta *Beerus + Whis = Whirus *Gohan + Videl = Great Saiyaman #12 *Burter + Jeice = Burce *Tien + Chiaotzu = Chiaohan *Turles + Raditz = Tutz (Super saiyan) *Recoome + Guldo = Reguldo *Future Trunks + Jaco = Janks *Chiaotzu + Saibaman = Chiaoman *Dabura + Mira = Damira *Dodoria + Zarbon = Dodobon *Piccolo + Gohan = Colohan *Pure Buu + Janemba = Janembuu *Cell + Lapis = Cell 17 (Super 17 Cell absorbed) *Arale + Lazuli = Arale 18 *Cell + 16 = Perfect 16 (Silver) *16 + Lapis = 1617 (Super 17 16 absorbed) *Lapis + Lazuli = 1718 (Super 17 Lazuli absorbed) *19 + Dr. Gero = 1920 *Piccolo + Pikkon = Piccohan *Goku + Nuova Shenron = Sushinku *Piccolo + Kibito Kai = Kibicoloshin *Piccolo + Dabura = Demon King Daccolo *Frieza + Cooler = Fooler (Golden/Meta 5th form) *Captain Ginyu + Frieza = Ginyuza *Gohan + Jaco = Great Jaco *Kibito Kai + Beerus = Kibeerusshin *Chiaotzu + Guldo = Chiaoldo *Pinich + Vegeta = Pinita (Super saiyan) *Goku + Beerus = Gorus *Hercule + Gohan = Great Herculeman *Future Trunks + Tapion = Taks *Gohan + Future Trunks = Adult Gohanks (Super saiyan) saga Gohan + Cell saga Future Trunks, Xeno metamoran *Kid Trunks + Future Trunks + EX Trunks *Broly + Goku Black = Karoly Black *Kid Goku + Zamasu = Gomasu *Vegeta + King Vegeta = Emperor Vegeta (Super saiyan) *Bardok + King Vegeta = King Bargeta (Super saiyan) *Raditz + Tarble = Rabble (Super saiyan) *Gohan + Goten = Great Gotenman *Chi-chi + Bulma *GT Goten + GT Trunks = GT Gotenks (Super saiyan 3) (EX, Metamoran) *Saibaman + Cell Jr. *Cell + Krillin = Cellin *Goku + Hercule = Gokule *Uub + Good Buu = Majuub *Baby + GT Vegeta = Baby Vegeta {can use golden Ozaroo} *Baby + Janemba = Baby Janemba *Baby + Hatchiyack = Baby Hatchiyack *Nouva Shenron + Eis Shenron *Omega Shenron + Nouva Shenron *Zamasu + Goku Black = Fusion Zamasu *Super Buu + Piccolo *Super Buu + Gohan *Recoom + Broly = Recolly *Burter + Super 13 = Burter 13 *Jeice + Janemba = Jeicemba *Guldo + Full Powered Bojack = Guljack *Ginyu + Omega Shenron = Ginyu Shenron *Ginyu + Tagoma = Ginyuma *Beerus + Champa *Piccolo + Hit = Hitccolo *Vegeta + Cabbe = Vegabbe *Frieza + Frost =Frosza *Cell + Magetta = Perfect Magetta *Majin Buu + Botamo = Majin Botamo *Mira + Towa = Final form Mira *Kale + Caulifla = Kafla (Super Saiyan) *Videl + Future Mai *Towa + Vados = Towados *Super Mega Cannon Sigma *Appule *Cui *Frieza Soldier Budokai Tenkaichi alt *Garlic Jr (Transformed) *Grandpa Gohan *Dark Buu *Master Roshi *Mercenary Tao (Cyborg Tao) *Salza *Slug (Dark Namekian) *Dende *Young Gohan (Purple Gi, Saiyan armor, Orange Gi, Debute) *Yajirobe *Android 8 *Babidi *Devilman (Psidevilman) *Dr. Kochin (Can summon Dr. Wheelo) *Fasha *Future Gohan *General Blue *Kid Chi-Chi *Nam *Spopovich *Tambourine *Android 14 *Android 15 *Dore *Neiz *Raspberry *Fu *Android 21 (Transformed) *Rildo + Super Mega Cannon Sigma = Hyper Rildo (Meta) *GT Goten + Future Trunks = Xeno Gotenks (EX, Metamorian) *Kid Buu + Babidi = Bibidi Babidi Buu (Copper) *Future Gohan + Future Trunks = Future Gohanks (Super saiyan) Metamorian *Launch + 21 = Launch 21 (Bad + Transformed) *21 + Cell = 21 Cell absorbed Category:Video Games